


When the party's over

by jacksonfive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonfive/pseuds/jacksonfive
Summary: Hyuck, jaemin y jeno están de intercambio extranjero en Shanghai, donde se hacen amigos de renjun, quien tiene fiestas entre semanas en su azotea. Una noche en especial hyuck conoce a kun, el hermano mayor de renjun y comienzan a salir porque sí. Tienen una relación a escondidas de todos pero hyuck tiene un problema con el alcohol y kun esta ahí para ayudarle al día siguiente, para ofrecer en el botiquín de primeros auxilios un vaso de agua y una serie de ricos besos.





	When the party's over

—¿Quieres un poco de agua? — preguntó Kun antes de pasar por su lado, en dirección a la cocina, desde esa distancia, miraba el cuerpo del chico acostado en el centro de su sala, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta —¿Qué te duele? — preguntó luego de volver con un gran vaso de agua, buscando un lugar para caer de rodillas a su lado, a la altura de su rostro.

Donghyucks se incorporó en un poco nervioso en el sofá ytomó el vaso de sus manos, la presencia del hermano mayor  de su amigo, no estaba ayudando a su ritmo cardiaco, nunca lo hacía. Quizás era su mirada o la expresiones de preocupación en su cara, a veces pensaba que se había enamorado de su nariz y otras veces de su boca. No estaba tan seguro, tenía que mirarlo y pensarlo con más calma. 

—No es como si fuera mi primera vez… —Sólo bebió un poco del vaso para luego regresarlo a las manos del mayor —No tienes que regañarme, ya sé que fue un error combinar el jugo de limón con tequila y vino blanco… —

Kun se encogió de hombros y recibió el vaso para después dejarlo a un lado, en la mesa enfrente a ellos, lejos del elegante sofá que adornaba su departamento, ubicado justo en el corazón de la ciudad de Shangai.

Procedió a tomar asiento en el sofá, en dirección contraría a los pies de Donghyuck, mientras buscaba uno de los cojines a su alrededor para ponerlo en sus muslos. Hizo un gesto para el menor que se acostara y pusiera su cabeza arriba del cojín, desde esa altura, Kun logró observar la sonrisa cansada de Donghyuck, lo cortas que eran sus pestañas y la mirada triste que aún adornaban su rostro, pasado el mediodía. 

El más joven desde ese lugar bostezo. 

—Son las doce y sigues en mi casa —explicó acercándole su reloj de pulsera a la altura de sus ojos. —¿No tienes clases hoy? — preguntó tomando el control de la televisión que estaba a un lado con una mano mientras que con la otra pasaba los dedos por el cabello suave que tenía cerca.

—No iré a la universidad así — contestó Donghyuck muy seguro, como si no estuviera sentenciado por los profesores con un ultimátum por estar llegando tarde. Como si la universidad de aquel país no fue su prioridad. 

—Renjun se fue con Yangyang y Chenle en el auto de Jeno —

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —

—Como a la una de la mañana… tal vez las dos, no recuerdo — Kun se paseó por todos los canales hasta quedar en el noticiero del mediodía. Donghyuck no entendía las noticias, tenía seis meses en la ciudad y podría perfectamente tener una conversación de tres minutos con un residente, sin embargo, el conductor hablaba tan rápido y las imágenes eran confusas. La cabeza le dolía demasiado. No tenía idea de cómo sobrevivió a esa noche, se dijo así mismo, que rezaría más tarde para agradecer a Dios por eso.

—¿Quieres que te haga algo de desayunar? —

Donghyuck negó con calma. Sus ojos buscaron el perfil de Kun, la mirada atenta sobre el televisor, su cuello y lo bien que le sentaba esa linda camisa de manga larga, su mandíbula, sus labios húmedos, que le habían dado un beso tibio sabor café al llegar y encontrarlo ahí, sus manos que desde su cabello, bajaron hasta acariciarle las rodillas. Era muy guapo. Era perfecto.

—¿Qué hiciste anoche, por cierto? sé que te dije que me iba a dormir temprano pero estuve pensando en ti en mi habitación, me dormí como a las once, me molesta que Renjun haga fiestas en la azotea sin avisarme, ya se lo he dicho, ¿tengo que decírselo en coreano? no entiende mi idioma — Kun aprovecho a preguntar ahora que sus ojos parecían más despiertos.

Donghyuck volvió a cerrar los ojos para pensar en la respuesta. Aún vestía la ropa de anoche, tenía lagañas, su cabello estaba desordenado, pero para el mayor se veía más bonito así, a minutos de despertar, mucho mejor de lo que se había visto en cualquier momento, con maquillaje, blanqueador sobre su piel bronceada y sonrisas que lo que tenían de diversión, lo tenían de peligrosas.

Le gustaba este Donghyuck, con expresiones serias en su rostro, dormido en sus piernas.

—Con Jaemin —mintió Donghyuck —Hicimos una apuesta sobre las bebidas —

—Sabes, si mi primo hubiera estado ahí… lo hubiera asesinado — le advirtió intentando parecer enojado. Donghyuck tuvo ganas de besarlo en ese momento.

—Yukhei sólo estuvo un rato… No hable con él — “O quizás sí pero sólo un poco, intercambiamos números y tal vez tres cervezas. Pero le dije que estábamos saliendo, y lo próximo que supe de él es que se había subido a un carro verde con un rubio igual de alto que él”.

—Sabes que si él se entera que estamos juntos, no se callará y se lo dirá a mi hermano, ¿verdad? — Donghyuck suspiró y observó la televisión aunque nada pudiera resultar interesante.

—Quizás deberíamos decirle — sugirió.

—Yo le he dicho desde hace mucho tiempo que el día que le presente a alguien será porque… esa persona es la correcta, no quiero apresurar las cosas ¿vamos a esperar un poco más, si? —

Donghyuck sonrió con vergüenza y algo se movió en su interior. Debían ser las mariposas de siempre, las que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Kun, las mismas que aparecían cuando de la mano su novio lo llevaba a pasar un buen rato en su cama, esas que revoloteaban las veces que Kun mordía sus labios en las escaleras de la universidad. Las mías que comenzaron a vivir en su estómago la primera vez que lo conoció. 

—Bueno, espero que el día... que llegue esa persona correcta, también yo pueda conocerlo — dijo un tono divertido pero su seriedad hizo que los nervios de Kun aparecieran, no le quitó la mirada ni un sólo segundo, lo escuchaba incrédulo, casi con ojos que decían no me gustan esta clase de bromas — tengo que darte mi aprobación, mi visto bueno y todo lo demás, buena suerte con e —

Kun tomó su rostro con ambas manos en un segundo y al otro segundo, lo interrumpió con un beso corto que hizo mucho ruido. Tenía las mejillas rojas, como los labios chiquitos que a duras penas contenían la risa. Contrastaba a las expresiones de él, con su mirada café y desafiante, pidiéndole de la manera más tierna que se callara.

—Creo que esa persona llegó... y no te diste cuenta porque eres un idiota — soltó Kun a milímetros de sus labios, rozando aliento con aliento — Un niño idiota —

—Lamento haber tomado mucho anoche, te juro que será la última vez, me dejé de llevar — le prometió Donghyuck, y la risa que le brotó a el mayor fue tan pura que lo contagió.

—Yo también quiero disculparme por no haber estado ahí para cuidarte, tenía mucho sueño Donghyuck, no soy joven como ustedes que pueden beber a la una de la mañana y después de un baño, estar como si nada en clases. Renjun tiene prohibido hacer fiestas entre semana, y tu tienes prohibido tomar alcohol si no estoy cerca ¿de acuerdo? —

—Puedo tomar alcohol pero sólo un poco ¿trato? —

—Trato… pero es en serio, sólo un poco… tu tolerancia es muy baja —

—De acuerdo, no me regañes, te juro que no pasará de nuevo. Ya debería irme, puedo caminar, ya me siento mejor — dijo incorporándose en el sofá, estirándose para tomar el vaso de agua y beberse todo de un solo trago,  
Kun observó todos sus movimientos, debatiéndose la decisión si debía o no, acercarse, o acercarlo y entonces, robar su atención sólo por un momento. Quería pedirle que se quedará media hora, mejor, una hora más. Donghyuck debió haber adivinado su guerra mental porque se giró hacía él con una sonrisa para subirse a su regazo, sin hacer preguntas.

Una gran sonrisa de Kun apareció cuando lo recibió en sus brazos, dos veces, ese mismo día. Sintió sus piernas aferrándose a su estómago, como un cinturón, su espalda estaba tensa y hasta que Kun lo acarició por encima de la camisa, logró relajarse. Luego lo miró a los ojos, aún tenía la boca húmeda por el vaso de agua, y Kun sólo pudo observar y pensar que era tan bonito, y que en serio, tenía que agradecer al destino por ponerlo en su regazo ese mediodía de jueves.

La mirada café lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Luchando por leer los pensamientos del mayor con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Por qué estás tan distraído, hoy? — le susurró cerca de los labios. —Dime hyung ¿qué pasa por tu mente? ¿Porque me miras de esa manera? — le preguntó Donghyuck, pero Kun no le hizo caso. Siguió observando sus expresiones de intento de adulto que no encajaban con su espontaneidad, mientras sus manos tocaban todo lo que podían de piel, comenzando con su espalda hasta bajar a sus pies.

Ante las caricias y el silencio, Donghyuck estaba tan confundido que su primera reacción fue abrazarlo muy fuerte.

Mientras lo sostenía muy fuerte, y sentía su tibio aliento en la oreja. Kun pensó en confesarle que desde el lunes de la semana pasada lo amaba mucho, para quitárselo del pecho y juntos pudieran reírse tan alto y entonces él podía explicarle lo orgulloso que lo hacía sentir todos los días. Pensó en hacerlo ese día y en su sofá. Por eso lo miraba tanto, porque lo deseaba, de todas las formas posibles.

Por supuesto que Donghyuck necesitaba tiempo para madurar y tal vez, él un poco de agua para quitarse la sed.

**Author's Note:**

> ndfaknf la verdad es que lo hice en una hora :sdjnaksjf tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta escena, me la había imaginado mucho, espero les guste. no es como una historia completa, en realidad es una escena, un momento. un momento dulce.


End file.
